Al otro lado de la pantalla
by Mena123
Summary: Acompaña a Mena y Marianella a descubrir las locas y raras aventuras que las ha llevado a ser una y a la vez dos personas totalmente diferentes...
1. Presentación

**_Presentación_**

 ** _La vida hace que nos enfrentamos a situaciones donde no sabemos qué hacer ni mucho menos qué camino seguir... Ella misma se encargó de dividirme ya que sólo así será capaz de aprender la lección_** ** _  
_** _  
"... **Vos sos yo, yo soy vos ¿Seremos capaces de volvernos a unir?..."**_

 _Las luces se centran suavemente, en un pequeño escenario alumbrado a dos jóvenes tan idénticas que parecían gemelas sino fuera por la pollera de danza una llevaba puesta en su cintura._ __

 _–Yo soy la escritora las ideas vendrán hacia mí y no podré evitar ponerla en oraciones -hablaba Mena mirando directamente hacia las butacas que permanecían vacías –Conmigo cualquier locura dejara de serlo y se convertirá en una tangible realidad... No dudare, y mucho menos tendré miedo. Soy capaz de decir la verdad ¡Mi verdad!_

 _–Yo soy la bailarina, la que vive detrás de esta pantalla de vidrio –contaba Marianella mirando al ausente público –Yo saldré de aquí y te mostrare la cruda realidad a las que nos enfrentamos ¡Mi realidad! Una vida en donde los finales felices son escasos y la felicidad están sobrevalorada._

 _Ambas mujeres se miran entre ellas y al mismo tiempo dicen –Acompáñanos a vivir las grandiosas aventuras que nos han hecho ser una pero a la vez dos personas totalmente diferentes_

 _–Logra hacer de tu vida una fantástica historia –dice Marianella de forma irónica mirando a su gemela_

 _–Y baila como si fuera la última vez –responde esta cruzándose de brazos_

 _ **¿Nos acompañas?**_


	2. Visita al medico

**_Visita al medico_**

"...Nunca ir al doctor es facil, en especial para Marianella..."

 _-Ay... duele, Dios santo y su madre -decia Marianella conteniendo para no mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo._ _Todo había comenzado bien para ella ¡Es más! Podría decirse que había sido un día genial algo sin duda muy inusual en su vida._ _A tempranas horas de la mañana había recibido la noticia de que sus profesores se ausentarian por ende ella sólo tendría que ingresar de 13:20 a 15:30 para sus clases de danza._ _Después de celebrar el poder descansar un poco más, y despedirse de sus amigas, llegó a su casa y se tiró en su cama._ _Sus ojos se cerraron pidiendo el sueño que tanto le hacía falta pero..._ _Una hora después_ _\- ¡Me duele Mena! Me duele - se quejaba la bailarina mientras se sostenía con fuerza la panza, en un intento de aliviar el dolor que la agobiaba_ _\- No te preocupes mañana iremos al medico -esaa simples palabras fueron mas que suficiente para que la bailarina dejara su dolor de lado por ubos segundos_ _-¿Médico? -pregunto deseando haber escuchado mal_ _-Llevas dos días en cama sin poder moverte debido a ese dolor o vas al medico o esperas un milagro del espíritu santo, vos elegís -dijo Mena con una "dulce sonrisa" en su rostro_ _\- ¿Me vas a llevar igual aunque yo diga que no, no?_ _\- Exactamente, que inteligente que sos -dijo con sarcasmo la escritora mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ _-Odio los médicos -le hizo saber esperanzada de que su gemela no la llevará_ _-Una lástima, acabo de sacar turno - le informó orgullosa -Asi que... -sus rostro angelical cambio a uno totalmente diferente, mientras gritaba como si se tratará del más cruel demonio - ¡Vas a ir al medico a si tenga que arrastrarte hasta el auto y atarte en el asiento! ¿Entendiste hermosa? - Marianella asintió temerosa provocando la sonrisa de su gemela -Entonces que descanses Mari mañana va a ser un largo dia - Mena se acercó y depósito un suave beso de buenas noches en la frente de su gemela y abandonó la habitación._

 ** _Al día siguiente..._**

 _\- No ni loca, ni en pedo ¡Sueltame Mena! -Marianella trataba inútilmente de soltarse del agarre de su gemela, mientras está la arrastraba por un largo pasillo_ _-¡Ya callate!_ _Marianella si que era dramática cuando se lo proponía, no había dejado de rogar desde que habían salido argumentando que ya se sentía un poco mejor y que no veía la necesidad de ir al medico_ _-¡Es que no quiero ir! -harta de los gritos de su gemela Mena se da vuelta y la encara. Sólo existía una forma de convencer a la bailarina para que esta se dejara examinar... Amenazarla con el colegio._ _Marianella era una alumna muy responsable o como a ella le gustaba decir insoportable, había que obligarla a faltar. Esta chica no entendía que cuando uno estaba enfermo debía a veces dejar sus obligaciones de lado aunque sea por 24hs y ponerse como prioridad a uno mismo. Pero eso parece que era imposible en la bailarina, ya había perdido la cuenta de la veces en donde su gemela se levantaba con fiebre, tos o hasta con vómitos he iba igual._

 _"No puedo faltar Mena, además estaré bien, no es para tanto"_

 _Siempre minimizando las cosas, sin duda está chica era su dolor de cabeza permanente._ _Igualmente no le era de extrañarse esa actitud por parte de su gemela. Marianella toda su vida hizo danza y con el paso del tiempo sus profesores se volvieron cada vez más exigentes, lograban de cierta forma disciplinarte hasta el punto de que te asustabas por no a ver conseguido un vestuario que te pidieran o ir enferma a clase para que no te saquen de una coreografia._ _Con los años no hacía falta que te digan que traigas pollera de ensayo o te ates el pelo para bailar, Marianella lo hacía de forma automática, ya se había acostumbrado. Y a pesar que esa "diciplina" de cierta forma le ayudo, a veces le terminaba jugando en contra._ _-Ya faltaste dos clases ¿No querrás seguir faltando verdad? -cuestiono Mena provocando que su gemela al fin se callara -Si mal no lo recuerdo, mañana tenes desde 9:30 hasta 17:30 clases de danza con Fernanda y con Laurita, está comenzado todo el armado para el teatro, sería una lástima que faltará por no - la escritora no pudo continuar que ya tenía a su gemela arrastrandola a ella mientras miraba los números de la puerta del consultorio_ _\- ¡Ni loca voy a faltar mañana! -dijo decidida Marianella provocando una sonrisa en la ojiazul que veía triunfante como se había salido con la suya._

 ** __O_O_O__**

 _-Siguiente..._ _-Nos toca a nosotras -Mena se paró dispuesta a entrar al consultorio hasta que se da cuenta que su gemela seguía petrificada en la silla de "la sala de espera" - Marianella veni -dijo entre dientes harta de todo esto ¡Como era posible que le tuviera miedo a los médicos con 17 años encima! -No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto -susurro para luego acercase a su gemela y tomarla del brazo -Esta me las vas a pagar -dijo a medida que arrastraba a la joven mujer_

 ** __O_O_O__**

 _-Veamos recuestate en la camilla -un hombre mayor de bata blanca examinaba a la bailarina, con sus manos comenzó a tocarle la panza mientras le preguntaba si sentía molestia en alguna zona en específico - No es el apéndice, tampoco el hígado... ¿Se alimenta bien? - le pregunto a la escritora_ _\- No realmente, casi nunca está en casa así que es usual que coma una hamburguesa en la calle -respondio con sinceridad Mena -Ademas de que es bastante exquisita con la comida, no le gusta nada que no sea dulce o golosinas_ _-Mena -le reprocho la bailarina_ _-Es la verdad_ _-Tiene el intestino inflamado, tendrá que hacer dieta por algunos días - le informó el medico mientras se sentaba nuevamente detrás de su escritorio_ _-Dieta -odiaba hacer dieta, además de que casi ninguna fruta o verdura le gustaba por lo cual le era imposible llevar una "buena alimentancion"_ _-Nada de lácteos, ni harinas, que coma frutas y verduras frescas - la escritora escuchaba atenta cada palabra mientras el hombre anotaba todo en una receta - Que tome una buscapina para el dolor cada ocho horas, y estará mejor dentro de unos días_ _-Gracias doctor -agradecio la escritora mientras agarraba el papel que el medico le ofrecía_ _-¿Podré ir a la escuela mañana? ¿Hacer actividad física? -si hubiese tenido un sartén en la mano no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en darse lo contra la cabeza a su gemela ¡Como puede ser que aún estando enferma a ella sólo le preocupara las clases de danza!_ _\- No veo el inconveniente que vallas, estarás bien -el hombre se paró y saludo a ambas jóvenes antes de que está antes retirarán por la puerta_

 ** __O_O_O__**

 _\- ¿No voy a poder comer chocolate no? - ni bien Marianella terminó de decir eso un hermoso chichon del tamaño de una pelota se asomó en su cabeza -Eres mala Mena -le dijo adolorida mientras se llevaba la mano al lugar del impacto_ _-Y vos sos una idiota - le respondió la escritora bajando la mano_

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Como estan? Realmente espero que bien ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? Sinceramenteespero que les halla gustado, a medida que valla pasando el tiempo, Mena y Marianella vivirán situaciones de humor y hasta a veces de drama... No nos olvidemos que deben aprender una lección muy importante ¿Cual sera? Bueno eso sin duda lo sabremos en los siguientes capitulos... Nos leemos, Mena_**


	3. Un héroe no tan perfecto

**_Un heroe no tan perfecto..._**

 _Las luces del escenario alumbraban tenumente a dos jóvenes que permanecían sentadas en un viejo banco de madera._ _Mena miraba preocupada a su gemela que se había mantenido, hace más de una hora, con la mirada perdida en las butacas vacías del público. Y no sólo eso sino que ni un mínimo sonido escapaba de los labios de la bailarina, algo sin duda inusual en ambas._

 _\- Mari... estas -pero antes de que la escritora pudiera siquiera preguntar, Marianella la interrumpió poniendose de pie, provocando cada vez más desconcierto en su otra parte._

 _-Dices que con tus escritos tratas de aliviar de cierta manera un dolor ¿ no? Reconfortar a las personas, dejándolas pensando que hay algo mejor -Marianella se da vuelta para encarar a la escritora -Que todo puede mejorar_

 _\- Si... y lo sigo pensando -respondio la escritora decidida -No hay mal que dure mil años ni cuerpo que lo resista_ _Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se formó en el rostro de la bailarina_

 _-Entonces has lo mismo con este recuerdo ..._ _Una luz blanca comienza a extenderse enfrente de ellas hasta cegarlas por completo._

 ** __O _O _O__**

 _La tierra se levanta entre los enormes árboles que rodean el sendero por donde un auto no muy moderno pasaba con rapidez_ _El conductor es un hombre de no más de 35 años que se mantenía cantando una de las tantas canciones que pasaban por la radio._ _-No se distinguir lo complicado de lo simple -cantaba el pelinegro con una voz más gruesa de lo normal provocando la risa en su ahijada_

 _-Tio cállate - la niña de no más de diez años se reía al ver como su padrino cantaba la canción "La chispa adecuada" luciendo una gorra y anteojos negros, algo totalmente ridículo_

 _-Vamos Mena... -alento el hombre a su sobrina para que está lo acompañará - No se distinguir entre besos y raíces... ¡Y ahora estas en mi lista te comienzas a olvidar! - grito moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la canción_ _-¿Tio no volvemos a casa? -pregunto la niña al ver como tomaban otro camino_

 _\- Si pero primero... - el hombre se detuvo un minuto en el semáforo mientras volteaba a ver a su ahijada -Iremos por helado ¿Qué te parece?_

 _-¡Si helado! Quiero helado - el hombre sonrió contento y volvió a arrancar el auto en dirección a la heladería._

 _Quien diría que esa canción quedaría de tal manera grabada en la mente de la infante que casi ochos años despues se veria a si misma cantandola casi de memoria._

 _-Estaba en el salón y de la nada comencé a cantar... - dijo con voz suave Marianella - Ni se porque lo hice y mucho menos como soy capaz de recordarla luego de tantos años_

 _\- Mari..._

 _La bailarina sonrió de forma melancólica viendo como el recuerdo se iba desvaneciendo lentamente y con eso la imagen del hombre al que había querido como un padre se esfumaba._

 _\- Era como un segundo padre para mi, él y mi tía, me consentian en todo lo que deseara, a pesar de que yo le insistia que no queria algo él iba y me lo compraba.Fue una infancia increíblemente divertida a su lado -conto contenta la bailarina recordando todos los momentos vividos, desde volar un barrilete en lo alto del cielo hasta quedarse a dormir en su casa viendo un película - Pero todo comenzó a cambiar, discutió con mi madre y dejaron de hablarse. El ya casi no venia a casa, yo no entendía mucho lo que sucedía pensé que sería algo pasajero, mi madre lo quería mucho así que pensé que sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que se arreglarán -los ojos de la bailarina perdieron cualquier rastro de brillo posible al recordar un día en partícular... Su cumpleaños número 16 - Pero todo se volvió más claro para mi ese día, cumplía 16 años, mis amigas me habían venido a visitar y estuvimos toda la tarde en casa hablando de cosas de chicas... Ya sabes - dijo tratando de restarle importancia -Era de noche, pero mi tío siempre llegaba tarde así que lo espere hasta que mi celular sonó y era un mensaje de mi tía que decía... "Menú felíz cumple espero que la pases genial en tu día"_

 _\- Mari... -no podía siquiera imagina la decepción que sintió su gemela en ese momento._

 _-Mi madre vino y me dijo... Mena él ya no vendrá, nunca llore tanto como ese dia -la bailarina se dio vuelta en un intento de escapar de la mirada llena de lástima que le daba la escritora ¡Ella no necesitaba lastima! Eso de nada serviría para aliviar el dolor que ese hombre había provocado en ella_

 _\- Mari..._ _\- Jamás volví a hablar con él resultó ser lo suficiente inmaduro y egoísta para dejarme de lado a pesar de no haber hecho nada -las voz cargada de rencor y dolor escapó de los labios de la mujer_

 _\- Mari yo..._

 _La bailarina se dio vuelta para encarar a la escritora_ _\- Escribe un texto que me haga recordar al hombre que quise como un padre pero no está versión egoísta y cobarde que se mostró en mi adolescencia sino el hombre cariñoso que siempre ayudo a mi madre, aquel que era el primero en venir si me emfermaba, que me compraba todo lo que deseaba y me hacía reír con sus locuras ... Quiero recordar lo bueno, por favor -pidio con voz suave_

 _La escritora cerró sus ojos un momento para armarse de valor y poder ser capaz de responderle a su gemela que parecía cada vez más apagada_

 _\- Lo siento Marianella, no puedo_

 _Esas simples palabras pronunciadas de forma seca fueron suficiente para que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo la bailarina hasta ese momento comenzarán a caer por sus hermosos ojos azules_

 _-¿Porque?... -susurro, el dolor comenzó a subir por su cargante dejando cualquier rastro de razón atrás - ¡¿Porque Mena?! ¿Porque no puedes? -exigio saber con la voz destrozada_

 _-Porque te duele... Te duele de tal manera que sólo odio y rencor guardes hacia él - la voz de la escritora sono fría, decidida dando a entender que no cambiaría de postura - Los recuerdos de la infancia te resultan falsos, tenías una imagen idealizada de él y la vida la rompió... Es imposible que lo vuelvas a ver o sentir como antes -explico_

 _-Mena..._

 _-Yo siento lo que vos sentís... somos una... Y ahora su sola mención te provoca decepción._ _Las luces del escenario se apagan dejando a las mujeres sumisas en la oscuridad. Tal vez de esa forma era mejor porque como dicen_... _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Hola mis queridos lectores espero que les halla gustado... Mena_**


End file.
